Ms. Chan has a high level of expertise in the microscale manipulations of samples, including chemical transformations such as permethylation, peracetylation, HF cleavage, etc., as well as enzymatic degradations including both protease and glycosidase digestions and methods for sample cleanup. As new staff members join the laboratory, or present staff move on to new projects that require this type of skill, Ms. Chan provides individual guidance so that the younger staff members can expedite their projects and gain expertise that will prove useful when they complete their postdoctoral or visiting positions and move on to more permanent employment.